This invention is related to a cigarette snuffer having a tapered opening and a closed bottom so as to progressively squeeze the lighted end of a cigarette and extinguish it without destroying the cigarette ash.
Cigarette snuffers have long been used for extinguishing a cigarette and usually comprise a cylindrical body having a top opening into which the cigarette is inserted, and a closed bottom. The cigarette is usually inserted into the opening with the ash being mashed in the bottom of the body. As the cigarette is inserted into the body, the absence of oxygen retards and finally smothers the lighted end of the cigarette. An example of such prior art is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,354 which issued to P. S. Kushiner on Dec. 31, 1940.
One of the problems with such snuffers is that when the cigarette ash is destroyed, the cigarette usually has an undesirable taste when relit. Further, the ash residue in the snuffer is messy, and difficult to clean.